


You Had Me

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: In a relationship, there is always a key moment when words let you know that this is something. Whether it brings knowledge that this is the right relationship or this is a relationship worth trying, it stands out as a turning point.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	You Had Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, but not with conclusions to other stories. 😔 Sorry. I have been having serious writer's block, but I think this short one-shot may be curing me...we'll see. 
> 
> So I think we are all ready for the Greg story line to be over, but I have to admit I cannot get the line out of my head "I need everyone to stand on that side of Blinky’s grave and away from the medics." I also love the follow up of "Nice wig." If it weren't for Matt, I'd totally be down for this relationship. But Brettsey for life. However it got me thinking about moments you just know something special is starting. 
> 
> So here is some fluff! Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hopefully they will fuel some inspiration towards completing some other stories!

“—at hello!” Cindy snorted, which was accompanied by snickers and cackles from the 51 ladies and wives. It was a slow Tuesday night and for once Herman was seated on the customer’s side of Molly’s Patio. Today marked 30 years of marriage between Cindy and Christopher Herman.

“Seriously Herman?” Kidd moaned while wiping down the table next to the group.

“Hey those writers heard me and knew how good a line that was.” Herman exclaimed as his hands shot up in front of him, to accent his next point. “They stole _my_ words!”

Stella threw the towel on the table. “Herman you did not come up with the quote ‘You had me at hello.’” But by his facial expression it was clear he thought he did.

Donna laughed, “Oh Cindy! Please tell me you don’t encourage this!”

Cindy smiled as she set her drink down and kissed Herman on the cheek. “Oh I know he didn’t say it first. But when he said it, he meant it. I’d already brushed off his advances a few times, thinking we should just be friends. But one night he tried again. And it was a turning point.” She turned to look at his eyes, “I thought that line was so cheesy in Jerry McGuire, but the sentiment just worked when he said it. His sincerity made me know that I wanted to be what he saw in me. And he knew it since the first moment. He had such confidence in me. In us. And no one was going to take away his conviction. Not even me.” She smiled back at the group and shrugged. “It’s when I knew.” 

The guys of fifty-one didn’t give Herman any ribbing, because they knew that Herman wouldn’t mind. He was still so in love with his bride of thirty years, that the teasing was pointless.

Casey looked at Brett as she smiled brightly. He doesn’t get to see that as often anymore and hopes it stays in place for the rest of the night. “Stella you have to admit, it is an adorable turning point…”

Rolling her eyes Kidd retorted, “Sylvie Brett, you’re a romantic.”

“I am.” Then with a mischievous look she asserts, “And I happen to know so are you and Severide. Care to share for the table _your_ turning point?” Sylvie says lighting up at Stella’s scowl. Kelly just looks sheepish and takes the mocking from the guys in good nature.

“Brett…”

Donna pushed her, “Stella we didn’t get any stories at the engagement party…Sylvie’s right. Now is the perfect time.”

“He told me he was going to be the man I deserve.” Stella shrugs and her cheeks show a light blush. “The rest was history.”

“And the world said Kelly Severide wasn’t romantic!” Joe laughed with the squad guys clutching their hearts and awing to Severide as he swatted them away, his own cheeks bright red.

“I will say that these are all great, but I definitely heard the most unique ‘turning point’ line _ever_ a couple weeks ago.” Mackey said with a grin and a wag of her eyebrows. Everyone turned to her, but she looked at Brett who tilted her heard trying to remember what on earth she could be talking about. “It wasn’t a declaration of love, but it definitely was a knight in shining armor moment. Right Brett?”

Brett’s eyes widened. She wouldn’t mind telling the wives, but the rest of the fifty-one guys didn’t really need to know about it. Specifically, one captain.

Chloe then prodded, “Does this have to do with a certain lieutenant over at 40?” The guys had found out about the relationship and had been trying to get any info they could about them. She now had everyone’s undivided attention. However, all the woman at the table could see one guy looking less than curious. As could Severide.

“Oh. I mean it wasn’t that big of a thing…” Brett said playing with her sleeves, as she hadn’t worn a bracelet or watchband. They’d gone on a couple of dates, but she wasn’t sure she'd ever get there with him. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to get there with anyone but the captain. 

“Oh come on Brett. I mean it was a turning point for you…after declining his attempt to ask you out, you ended up asking _him_ out.”

“Wait you said no?” Matt said, causing Sylvie to look up. They held each other’s eyes for a brief moment and Sylvie thought she saw a look of regret, but dismissed it.

Trudy frustrated prodded, “Mackey tell us since Brett won’t.”

“Well 61 and 40 got called to this cemetery, where a guy got his arm caught under a headstone. Except it wasn’t just any cemetery. It was Showman’s Rest.”

Immediately the guys started laughing, while the wives looked confused. Sylvie explained as she shuddered, “I don’t do clowns.”

Mackey nodded, “Honest-to-God clown-phobia. She had a gun to her head three months ago and was cool as a cucumber. After we fixed up our patient, we had ten clowns walking up to us and this one looked like she was going to pass out.”

Giggles from the ladies and huge smiles from the guys encouraged Kidd to pick up the story, “But when a certain lieutenant found out, he took charge.” Stella winked. “Remind me what were the words that he said to take command of the scene?”

When Sylvie downed the rest of her old-fashion, Mackey feeling the reluctance of her partner continued, “’Folks we have a medical emergency. I need—”

“—I need everyone to stand on that side of Blinky’s grave and away from the medics.’” No one had been paying attention to the back door and the surprise of Greg repeating the words he said that day, brought a blush to Sylvie’s cheeks and smiles to the rest of, well most of, fifty-one. “Never realized I’d be grateful for clowns.” He said placing a kiss on Sylvie’s cheek.

“That is adorable!” Donna said and a couple of the guys slow clapped.

Everyone was staring at Brett who swallowed, “Yeah it was…” She finished with a small smile, that seemed forced to Casey. Or maybe that was just his wish.

The group then began to have side conversations and began to break off from each other at that point. Most of fifty-one took some time to speak with Greg and Sylvie, having a chance to finally interrogate him. Everyone seemed to love him and was happy to see Brett have a decent guy by her side.

At the end of the party, Sylvie was one of the last to leave and was helping clean up, when Cindy stopped her. “Greg’s a nice man Sylvie. I’m happy for you.” 

Sylvie stopped and her forced grin reappeared on her face. “Yeah he’s…he’s amazing.”

“What’s the 'turning point' line that you were actually thinking of?” Sylvie’s eyes had rounded as Cindy said it, with a knowing look.

She looked back up to Cindy, “It doesn’t matter. He was wrong.” Cindy reached out and grabbed Brett’s hand squeezing. Brett looked down as a tear fell down her cheek, _“My money is on you finding exactly what you want. Because that’s what you deserve.”_

Cindy pulled her in for a hug, “And what you want is him?”

“That was when it switched from attraction to just something more. Like you said with Herman. I want to be what he sees in me. I respect him so much. And it was like he was the first and only guy who has seen me. He is so good. I don’t know how anyone could not love him.” Silent tears were falling down her face as she finished. “And yes. I want him so much. More than I’ve ever wanted anything. So much it _hurts_."

Cindy could feel Sylvie’s heartbreak, but peaked her head over Sylvie’s shoulder to make sure their audience was still there and listening. “So what’s stopping you?” Cindy asked as she let go of the paramedic.

Wiping the tears off her face Brett straightened her posture, “I can’t be a placeholder.”

“You aren’t.” Casey said before he grabbed Brett’s hand and spun her around to look at him. Brett’s eyes widened as Matt held her face. “You. Are. It. For. Me.”

After the initial shock wore off, Sylvie began shaking her head and attempted to pull away, “Matt…”

“You said I was extra. That’s when I knew you saw me for me. My turning point. The first time anyone ever truly has. And I want that too.” After brushing back a tendril of hair that fell in her face. “And I want and will _always_ be that for you,” Matt said as he brought his lips to hers to seal the promise.


End file.
